doraemon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
When Phineas meet Nobita
When Phineas meet Nobita is a series created by Nosferatuorlok. It was a crossover of many stories, and characters took forms of what they looks like in the original story, making the series a crossover of live action, 3D and drawing animated characters. The story is about the Rebels, along with Phineas team, Doraemon team (and sometimes Powerpuff Girls) to destroy the Galactic Empire (lead by Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader). . Second line: Minamoto Shizuka, Nobi Nobita, Doraemon, Gian, Suneo, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Phineas Flynn, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb Fletcher. Third line: The Powerpuff Girls, The Grand Master ]] Plot Prologue Long ago, after Satan fell from God, Gabriel, the angel lead every angels to fight him. Among them, the 3 angels Mairon, The Black Angel and Peter are friends, and were created the same time. But their friendship was broken when Mairon finally fell from grace after he was corrupted by Satan, and became Belial. Despite that Belial and Satan was destroyed, The Black Angel and Peter knew they're not truly dead, and through the centuries, Belial, Satan, The Black Angel and Peter reincarnated in lives, fight despite they never remember their past lives. The story started after Satan reincarnated into Darth Plagueis, Belial into Darth Sidious, The Black Angel into Anakin Skywalker and Peter into ObiWan Kenobi. Sidious murdered Plagueis, and corrupted Anakin into Darth Vader, and then order to destroy all the Jedi. ObiWan and Master Yoda, the master of Jedi, had to go to Dagobah. There they trained Luke Skywalker and Leia, Anakin's children. They finally join the Rebels lead by Han Solo, the last descendant of V, and also had the help from Phineas Flynn, Nobi Nobita, Minamoto Shizuka, Gusuke, Milk, Isabella Garcia Shapiro and the Powerpuff Girls. Story Season 1 The Rebels, include the characters as said, are trying to destroy the Empire. They, with the help of Powerpuff Girls, succeeded in stole the plan of Death Star, while Vader caught Leia. Luke come to help his sister escape from Vader. Luke first meet Darth Vader on the Death Star, and finally succeeded in destroy it. Later on Skaro, Vader fight with Luke and reveal that he is Luke's father. Gusuke, Milk, Isabella and the Powerpuff Girls fight the Moffs. Vader rule Paris by a bomb he created. The Emperor, Palpatine, who his Sith name is Darth Sidious, is trying to make everyone in Paris became his servant. He failed, but finally succeeded in create the First Galactic Civil War. Nobita and Shizuka met Dr Davros, who created the Daleks. Davros became the enemy of Shizuka and Birdman. The Empire, puppet(ly) embodied by Adam Susan's adoptive grandson Cos Sutler, trying to destroy the Rebels. In the final episode, Darth Sidious succeeded in corrupted Luke to the Dark Side, but he was helped by Leia and return to his good. They destroy Palpatine, who later regenerated in a clone. The bomb was destroyed, and Paris was saved. Dexter, Blossom and Birdman told people that the First Galactic Civil War was end. Season 2 On Byss, Darth Sidious created the Second Galactic Civil War. He revealed he was return. Blossom had to fight Vader while Luke and Nobita destroy the Empire's new plan. Vader is trying to have the Jedi destroy themselves to revenge for his family. He succeeded and revealed his plan to Shizuka and Master Shifu. ObiWan was caught by Darth Maul to make him a Sith, but ObiWan escaped and tell the Rebels about the Second Galactic Civil War is end, but the new wars were started. Darth Sidious tell the Joker to have his criminals attack Paris, but both failed by Luke and Birdman. Kylo Ren, Shifu's old friend, betrayed the Jedi and lead the Daleks. Phineas had to fight the Grand Master, who trying to possess Isabella for times. Sidious and Davros also use Inspector Javert to destroy Paris, but failed, and Sidious was executed by the Rebels, before he possess an old French. Season 2 end with Sidious was sucked into the Sith's World, before he use his mind to escape and possess a clone. The final episode, The Empire is Falling is also when Cos Sutler first appeared (for 10 minutes). After knew the Empire failed, Sutlet is beginning to descend into madness. Season 3 Darth Sidious created a Dalek Civil War. Davros gave Darth Sidious power to lead the Daleks and Yadori, but the Daleks took Sidious to Skaro to face his trial. Sidious was later released and lead them, before he failed. Sidious then tell Vader and Kylo Ren to wait him on the new Death Star. The Emperor tell Kylo Ren to caught Leia, and Kylo Ren succeeded. It was the Emperor's plan to kill Kylo Ren and make Leia his new servant. Vader save Leia and killed Darth Sidious, before dead. That night, Nobita, Shizuka, Phineas, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Luke, Isabella and Leia saw Anakin's spirit with Yoda. Darth Sidious regenerated, and created the New Dalek Civil War. His Daleks was defeated in Paris, but he created the Third Galactic Civil War. Sidious and Davros created many Daleks and Yadori, before they was destroyed by Luke. The Grand Master was finally destroyed. Sidious trying to possess James Rodriguez in the Final War for his clone started to rotten. Blossom, Buttercup and Isabella defeat his henchmen. Shizuka and Milk had to took James from Sidious, but were caught by the Emperor. Han Solo and Nobita shot Darth Sidious, which Sidious let them do. After his clone was destroyed, Sidious trying to possess James, but a Jedi save James, took the Emperor's soul with him to death. Cos Sutler became the new Emperor, but Davros control the Empire. Davros wants revenge for Sidious, and try to caught Shizuka and Birdman. Sutler was executed by Han Solo, and Birdman later killed Davros in the war, end the Empire. The series end with Nobita, Shizuka, Blossom, Phineas, Buttercup, Bubbles, Isabella, Luke, Leia, Gian, Suneo, Han Solo and the Rebels look the spirit of Anakin and Yoda, happy for they finally won. Characters Main characters: * Luke Skywalker: The main protagonists, a Jedi who was trained by ObiWan Kenobi and Yoda. He was the son of Darth Vader. * Leia: * Han Solo: * Minamoto Shizuka: One of the main protagonists. She was a brown haired, white skinned, pretty girl who always want to awake the good in people's souls. She also like Nobita but never tell that to him. * Nobi Nobita: * Isabella Garcia Shapiro: One of the main protagonists, the leader of the Fireside Girls. She love Phineas Flynn. * Doraemon: * Gusuke: * Milk: * Birdman: * Blossom: Leader of the Powerpuff Girls, and a friend of Shizuka. * Buttercup: A black haired Powerpuff Girl, the friend of Isabella. * Bubbles: * Dexter: A genius boy, appeared with Blossom for episodes. * Phineas Flynn: * Darth Vader: The secondary main antagonist, serves as one of 3 main antagonists (with Darth Sidious and Dr Davros) from Season 1 to Season 2 before became the secondary antagonist (later a hero after he was dead) in Season 3. He is the last reincarnation of The Black Angel, and still trying to kill Darth Sidious. * Darth Sidious: The main antagonist, a Sith Lord who created the Clone Wars to create Galactic Empire, with himself as Emperor Palpatine. He is the last reincarnation of Belial. Sidious also had many forms as he regenerated, like "The Horned King" or "Master of Evil". * Dr Davros: One of 2 main antagonists, the evil doctor who created the Daleks. * Cos Sutler: A minor antagonist, first appeared towards the end of the final episode, The Empire is Falling of Season 2 (for 10 minutes), and appeared for 2 episodes The New Dictator and The Last War of the Galaxy of Season 3. A puppet Chancellor for Palpatine and Vader, he became the puppet Emperor (controlled by Dr Davros) after Darth Sidious was dead. He was finally kidnapped by the Rebels and killed by Han Solo. * Grand Moff Tarkin: The grand officer of the Empire, who trying to caught the Rebels and Jack Sparrow. He is the last descendant of Inspector Javert. * The Joker: * The Grand Master: The last Time Lord alive, and a possessor who used people's body. Appeared in many episodes. Minor characters: * Freddy Krueger: Only appeared in episode Nightmare and was only mentioned by Count Orlok in Nosferatu. A master of killing, he can possess the body to kill people he wants. * Adam Susan: Cos Sutler's adoptive grandfather, only mentioned in the episode The New Dictator. A former British dictator, he was finally kidnapped by his henchmen (lead by Peter Creedy) in a deal with V, and was killed by V. His legacy lives on Cos Sutler, before he got the same fate as Susan. * Count Orlok: Only appeared in the episode Nosferatu. The first vampire of the world, he was very weak with the daylight, which would later destroyed him at the end of the episode. * Peter Creedy: The former British dictator, serves as the police of Adam Susan. He finally kidnapped Adam Susan and killed him in a deal with V. However, V later killed Peter Creedy. He was only mentioned by Jonathan Creedy in the episode The Sith Cauldron. * Jonathan Creedy: Peter Creedy's last descendant, only appear in the episode The Sith Cauldron. * Belial: * Inspector Javert: * Jack Sparrow: A former pirate who works on Caribbean. He was caught by Grand Moff Tarkin when he try to stole a bread, and became a slave of the Empire for 19 years (like Jean Valjean). After was released, he use the book Les Miserables which he love as a way for his life. He used the name Von Gurtov, a rich master and helped people in Paris before he was once again met by Grand Moff Tarkin. * Darth Plagueis: Name Hego Damask, is Palpatine's master, who he killed after Darth Maul was defeated by ObiWan. He is the last reincarnation of Satan. * Padme Amidala: Vader's wife who he killed in anger. She was also mother of Luke and Leia, both were born before Padme was dead. Appear for some episodes as a spirit, and were mentioned by Vader and Luke. * Satan: The demon who fall after he wants power. He later reincarnated as Hego Damask (Darth Plagueis). * Gabriel: The great angel. He later reincarnated as Van Helsing. * The Black Angel: A former angel, a friend of Peter. He later reincarnated as Anakin Skywalker. * Peter: A former angel, a friend of The Black Angel. He later reincarnated as ObiWan Kenobi. * Darth Bane: An old Dark Lord of the Sith who is responsible for creating the Rule of Two. Quotes "Behold your saviors, The Powerpuff Girls, here to stamp out crime and villainy and bring safety to all!"~ Blossom's first appearance to Isabella and Shizuka. "V is not a man. V is an idea. And idea can't be killed."~ Han Solo about V. "Luke, I am your father."~ Darth Vader reveals himself to Luke. Characters gallery Main characters: Adam.png|Cos Sutler E-0.jpg|Darth Vader De.jpg|Dr Davros Evde.jpg|Darth Sidious Worry.png|Minamoto Shizuka Gu.png|Gusuke Ev.png|Belial regenerations (including Darth Sidious) Milk.png|Milk Dev.jpg|The Joker Cut.jpg|Blossom How.jpg|Buttercup Bub.jpg|Bubbles Minor characters: Freder.png|Freddy Krueger Orlok.jpg|Count Orlok Ev.png|Belial (Darth Sidious before he was born), only mentioned in a episode Ar.jpg|Darth Bane, the Sith Lord who is responsible for creating the Rule of Two for the Sith Lords Pla.jpg|Darth Plagueis Arawn_the_Death_Lord.JPG|Satan (named Morgoth), the past life of Darth Plagueis, only mentioned by Darth Sidious Category:Crossover Category:Series Category:Works by Nosferatuorlok Category:When Phineas meet Nobita characters